Came for me
by xxApocalypsexx
Summary: The barrier was broken, the monsters freed. But the world is not a happy place, especially for one so young. Luckily, someone cares about her who is not afraid of the world. Rated for self-harm/suicide references. Female Frisk, and spoilers for all routes.


A/N: I've hit a rather annoying chunk of writers block on the next chapter of Saving SOULs, but I had this plot bunny bouncing around my head...so what the hey, here it is. This is written as a one-shot, but I might add a second chapter a little later on. Also, just so you know... **"Words" are Sans speaking.** _'Words' are Frisk thinking. "Words" are Frisk writing. **"Words" are Frisk speaking.**_

If you notice any dialogue missing formatting or quotes, PM me. Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

After defeating Asriel and destroying the barrier, it was supposed to usher in a golden age, an era of monster and human cooperation.

Not this.

Frisk stood atop the peak of Mt. Ebbot, gazing around at the empty countryside...the city off in the distance. This was where it all began...and where she would finally end it. As she walked back towards the entrance to the Underground...towards Home, she contemplated how this had come about.

* * *

Appointing Frisk as the monsters ambassador was not well received by the nations of the world, and the quiet child was often ignored, her detractors claiming she was 'an ignorant child, blind to the workings of the world and ignorant of our history'. The fact she was almost completely mute and communicated nearly exclusively through interpretors didn't help matters, as it only made it even easier to ignore her.

General public sentiment towards monsters never improved beyond barely tolerant, and eventually rumors began to circulate that Frisk had been brainwashed, kidnapped, and forced to help break the barrier. Her own family committed her to a mental ward in order to 'help' her past her unflinching dedication towards her friends...something they called _Stockholm Syndrome_. Frisk's _determination_ to help her friends never wavered, however, and she was soon written off as a lost cause when she refused to turn against her friends despite everything they tried. She was eventually committed to a long term psychiatric facility, essentially a political prisoner, not allowed any freedoms whatsoever. She was lonely, and occasionally thoughts of her adventure would fill her mind...of the fun times she had...and of the strange power she held that would let her do it all again. Except...

 _'I...I can't reset. As bad as things are...they waited so long to escape to the surface. I can't take it all away from them..._

 _..._

 _...even if it kills me.'_

Cut off from any and all support, she sank further and further into depression, and thoughts of ending her life began to circulate in her mind. She refused to LOAD, no matter how bad things became for her.

She'd almost worked up the nerve tonight...the one month anniversary of breaking the barrier, having stashed a spoon away which she'd worn down to a passable knife. Several times, she starting to cut into herself, only to have her resolve break. She had almost worked up the nerve to try once again, when she heard the sounds of fighting outside her room.

' _Has the government sent assassins to finish me off? Do they hate monsters that much!? Everyone...I'm sorry. I couldn't help you...I tried...I'm sorry.'_

Frisk was keenly aware that her own death at the hands of the government...would mean war. There was no way her friends would let it go...though her suicide would likely have the same effect, there was always a chance it wouldn't. Her resolve hardened, but had a new focus. She would not be killed...if she died, it would be on her terms. Crouched behind the door, she waited in ambush. After a few moments, the sounds of battle ceased. The door opened, and Frisk leapt forward, slashing with her makeshift weapon. Faster than she could react, a bony hand gripped her wrist, and gently released her after pushing the knife out of her hand.

" **It's 'knife' to see you too kid."**

Frisk's eyes widened in surprise, as she took in the familiar visage of Sans. Frisk without any warning tackle-hugged the skeleton, holding on to them like they'd vanish if she let go, her makeshift weapon forgotten on the floor. Behind him she could see the remains of some of the skeleton's bone blades, as well as a couple floating Gaster Blasters which faded away even as she watched. Around the door were the fallen security guards that had originally been stationed around her room, and more than a few scorch marks. _For her protection...as if, they were her jailers and nothing else_. As far as she could tell, they were still alive, just incapacitated, if the groans of pain were anything to go by.

 _'They're not used to taking attacks directly to their SOUL.'_

" **...I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. Seems like the humans want to use you as a scapegoat."**

Frisk's expression became a questioning stare.

" **Right, you haven't heard...Frisk...the humans declared war on monsters."**

 _'...?'_ This surprised Frisk. Despite the state between monsters and humans, she didn't think things were _that_ bad...not yet anyways.

" **I see you're surprised...well...it was inevitable I suppose, once they found out."**

 _'...?'_ Her questioning stare returned.

 **Somehow...they found out about the 6 SOULs needed to break the barrier...along with yours. They accused Asgore of being a 'war criminal'...a murderer...for using the souls, and demanded he hand himself over for trial. I'm sure you know what the outcome of that would have been."** Sans trailed off.

Frisk's face took on a pained look, as she glanced back at her homemade knife. She knew all too well what would happen if Asgore did as they asked. Half forgotten memories of Asgore dying after their battle returned to her, which she tried to banish from her mind rather forcibly.

 _'It didn't happen it won't happen it will never happen I Will Not Let IT HAPPEN NOT AGAIN!'_

Sans grip on her tightened ever so slightly, and it was enough to snap her out of her mini panic attack. Sans waited until she had calmed before continuing.

" **Our scouts...they found out you were going to be put on trial alongside him for helping us. No one has spoken up in your defense other than us monsters. It likely...that they want to execute you alongside him."** If Frisk's eyes could widen any more, they would. She felt tears slowly welling up in her eyes, the feeling of betrayal total.

" **...Frisk, we're planning to put up a barrier around Mt. Ebbot, this time to keep humans out, rather than monsters in. Once it goes up, no one will be able to get at us...we'll be safe, and we'll still be able to live on the surface if we want to...anywhere around the mountain at least. I came to find you to ask you...do you want to come with live with us?"** Sans asked.

Frisk nodded, no hesitation whatsoever.

" **You can't leave if you change your mind later. The barrier will keep humans out...but it'll lock us in as well. We could always try and find someone who's sympathetic to monsters and hide you in the human world. Are you certain?"**

Frisk realized that she wouldn't be able to communicate her true feelings without words, so she quickly scrounged a pen and notebook. She started writing, Sans looking over her shoulder, reading as she penned the words she couldn't speak.

" _They abandoned me. My family...my friends...no one cares about what I want to do, or what I care about...but you do. I've got nothing left here...and a family who loves me in the Underground. I want to go with you Sans. I...I want to watch anime with Alphys...and learn to cook with Undyne and Papyrus, even if they aren't very good at it(don't ever tell them I said that). I want to listen to stories that Mom will read to me, play catch with Dad...and I want to just goof off with you, and tell each other bad puns. I...I almost made a big mistake Sans. I..."_ Frisk tapered off, hesitating in writing any further.

" **What's wrong Frisk? Dog got your tongue?"** Sans asked, concern etched across his face despite his joking manner, no small feat considering how difficult it was for him to change his expression.

" _...I thought everyone forgot about me...and left me here, all alone...I thought about...ending it. Forever. That's what the knife I made was for. I was going to kill myself...I've already tried several times...If you'd come any later...I know...I'm certain I would have succeeded this time..."_ Frisk stiffened as Sans pulled her tight against his chest.

" **Oh Frisk..."** Frisk felt Sans shaking, and it took her a moment to realize _Sans was crying._

" **How could they do this to you...they claim they're the good guys...that we're evil...and yet they put you through this. Frisk...I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. I..."** Sans trailed off, unable to continue. Frisk spun around in Sans grip and wrapped her arms around the skeleton. She found herself face to face with the ever grinning skeleton, though she could tell just from looking at him that he was anything but happy, if the tears were anything to go by. She dove headfirst into Sans shoulder, unable to face him after worrying him so. After a moment, she pushed back ever so slightly.

" _ **Thank you. For coming for me...for caring about me...thank you so much...for saving me.**_ **"** Frisk whispered in his ear. Sans turned to face her, his grin becoming more genuine. She spoke so rarely that to be graced with an entire sentence felt like an honor.

" **Of course kiddo...I...you can consider yourself an honorary sister to me and Pap ya know. You need us, we're there, no questions asked. Never forget that."** Sans said, any and all traces of comedy gone, his serious side making a rare appearance. Frisk beamed at the skeleton, nodding enthusiastically, a new round of tears falling from her. After a moment, Sans wiped them away and clutched her even tighter, rubbing her head gently as he held her. After a few moments, he stopped, and with gentle hands, he started pushing her sleeves up her arms. Realizing what he wanted, Frisk rolled her sleeves up her arms, revealing the angry red lines on her wrists and arms. Sans eye glowed blue, and seemed to _burn_ in anger...but not towards her. After a moment, he spoke.

" **You aren't staying here a moment longer, to hell with what the humans think! Even if I have to fight my way out through an army, we're leaving together**. **I know a couple shortcuts. You...you won't ever feel like you need to do something like this ever again."** Sans said, as he pulled Frisk up and around his body, until she was safely on his back, riding the skeleton piggy-back style. She held him tightly and hid her face in his sweaters hood, ignoring the impossible speed and the sudden jumps through space through which Sans traveled.

* * *

Luckily, no one seriously attempted to stop them, though on a couple occasions Sans would stop, and Frisk heard Sans summon his Gaster Blasters to fire a shot or two. In but a short 20 minutes, they found themselves back at Mt. Ebott. Sans pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

" **Tori?"**

 **...(Where did you go? Don't tell me...)**

 **"Yeah, I got the kid. They're...look, I'm bringing her to you, she's had a rough time."**

 **...(did they hurt her?)**

 **"No,** _ **they**_ **didn't."**

 **...(What do you mean by that?)**

 **"She...look, I'm not going to talk about things she told me in confidence, it's up to her if she..."**

Frisk tugged on his jacket, getting his attention, causing him to trail off. She gestured at the notes she had written and gave a small nod.

" **You sure?"** Sans asked. Another nod.

 **...(What's going on?)**

 **"What?"**

 **...(What happened? Why didn't you answer me?)**

 **"She was giving me permission to talk about what we discussed. Tori...they'd locked her up, no one to take care of her. She didn't even know about the war, or anything else for that matter. She...she almost killed herself because she thought no one was coming. She** _ **tried**_ **Tori...she tried to kill herself because** _ **we weren't there!**_ **She was all alone...she needs her parents and her friends to just be** _ **there**_ **for her...showing her she's loved. I'm going to gather everyone as soon as I drop her off."**

 **...(My god. But...do you even know where her parents are?** )

 **"Tori...She calls you 'Mom' and Asgore 'Dad', doesn't she? Of course I'm talking about you."**

 **...(What!? But what about her real...)**

 **"Do you think I consider those useless fleshsacks that DARE to call themselves her parents as anything other than living garbage. They LET this happen to her. As far as I'm concerned, you are her 'real' mom..."** Frisk started nodding in agreement as he spoke.

 **"...and it looks like she agrees with me. So none of that Tori."**

 **...(...What happened. You aren't acting like yourself. You haven't said even a single joke.)**

 **"It was...really bad. Tori...she** _ **spoke**_ **to me to thank me just for coming, she has almost a dozen self inflicted cuts on her arms...she actually attacked me before she realized who I was. You know how she is, she managed to make it through the whole Underground without raising a hand to anyone...if she was willing to fight...that's not a good sign. Even I'll get serious when it's needed."**

 **...(She fought? She spoke!? She almost never speaks...Sans, you did tell her about the plan, didn't you?)**

 **"Of course I told her, and made sure she knew she couldn't change her mind later. She accepted it with no hesitation, and if that doesn't speak volumes about what she's gone through...nothing does."**

 **...(Oh my dear child, what have they done? Sans...How long until you arrive?)**

 **"5 minutes at the most."**

 **...(I'll be ready for her. Take care of her until you get here.)**

 **"Sure thing...later Tori."** Sans said, before he hung up and put his phone away. He turned his head to look at her.

" **You doing ok there kiddo?"** Sans asked. Frisk nodded.

" **You're not upset I told her all that, are you?"** Sans seemed worried. Frisk shook her head, and quickly wrote something down, before handing it to Sans.

" _It was all true...and I know that I'm not very stable at the moment. Sans...I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm scared..."_ Frisk trembled in his arms. Sans closed his eyes.

" **You're never going to be alone again kiddo, I...I promise."** Sans said. Frisks eyes widened, as she recalled a conversation she'd had with him...a conversation that seemed like years ago. She knew he didn't like to make promises...yet he made this one with her. She wrote a very short note and handed it to him.

" _I...I know what making promises...means to you...how much you hate doing it. It means a lot. I love you...brother."_

" **Kid-...Sis. You're going to be OK."** Sans said. Frisk let out a small sigh of contentment, cuddled closer to Sans, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep, a feeling of love and safety permeating her.

* * *

" _ **You're going to have a bad time."**_

 _Slashing bones and energy blasts flew past her as she dodged out of the way, ducking, jumping, and holding her soul aloft as the blasts fired around her. Their battle was the stuff of legends...and eventually, her bony adversary seemed to tire of the battle. He offered mercy, to spare her. She was tired of the fighting, endless as it was. Perhaps it was time..._

* * *

Frisk woke up in an unfamiliar room in a cold sweat. Instantly alert, she quickly searched herself and her bed, looking for her knife, before she remembered. She relaxed, abandoning her search for the now unneeded implement, and slowly pulled herself out of bed. She smiled, catching sight of the plate on the floor, a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie on it. Picking it up and slowly eating it, she left her room and checked her surroundings. She only took a few steps before realizing where she was... _'Home'_. Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus were camped out in the living room, sleeping quite heavily. Quietly, as to not disturb anyone sleeping, she crept out, and slowly made her way through the Ruins.

" **Hey."** Frisk stopped and turned around, catching Sans hand in her own in a handshake, an echo of how they first met. The sound of a whoopee cushion sounded through the empty halls, eliciting a giggle from the girl.

" **So where are you off to in the middle of the night?"** Sans asked. Frisk held up her hand, palm up, and walked her other hand over it with two fingers.

" **A walk, huh? Getting some air? Mind if I tag along? Keep ya from getting bonely?"** Sans asked. Frisk shrugged, smiling at the pun, and began walking again. They walked in silence as Frisk found the cave where she had fallen into the underground originally. Now, a rope ladder had been installed, allowing one to climb out. Frisk quickly clambered out of the cave, not surprised in the least to find Sans waiting at the top, despite him being behind her when she first started climbing.

" **You alright?"** Sans asked. Frisk rolled her eyes at him.

" **Just making sure."** He said. Frisk smiled, and formed a heart with her hands, before pointing at him. His grin grew slightly wider.

" **I love ya too. So...why did you want to come out here anyways?"** Sans asked. Frisk glanced up, and pointed at the sky, as she sat down on a rocky out-cropping.

" **...stargazing?"** Sans guessed. Frisk nodded.

" _ **...peaceful."**_ She said, barely above a whisper.

" **I suppose it is. Never was really much point of trying to stargaze back in the Underground, with just a few holes in the roof, it kept us really light on light."** Sans said. Frisk smiled, turned to him, and patted the rock beside her. Sans sat on the offered space, and they simply stared up at the stars above.

" **I can't get over how beautiful the surface is. How can humans be so cruel...surrounded by such beauty."** Sans said. Frisk shrugged.

" **I uh...might have forgotten to mention something earlier. About the barrier we're making...well...we might not...be able to do it alone. The original barrier was created by 7 humans who took on the power of magic. Magic and determination are needed together for the spell to work. Frisk..."**

Frisk pulled out her notebook and pen, and wrote something down, before showing it to him.

" _Of course I'll help."_

" **It's not just on you though...we do still have the 6 SOULs from before. It's kind of strange though..."** Sans said. Frisk raised an eyebrow.

" **They disappeared after breaking the barrier, and we thought they were gone forever. But as soon as we realized we needed a barrier to keep us safe...they came back."**

" _Maybe...maybe they want to help monsters."_ Frisk wrote.

" **But we...we killed them."**

" _...even if Asgore had killed me and taken my SOUL...I would still help my friends if I could."_

" **...maybe. But you're a pretty special person Frisk."**

" _...maybe they just want to end the bloodshed. In this war, how many people will die, if the barrier doesn't go up. How many humans will die? How many monsters?"_

" **When you put it like that..."**

 _"I may be strong compared to monsters, even if I refuse to fight...but among humans, I'm very weak. The only thing I have going for me is..."_

" **Determination. After all, you pulled through some real messes. Sure couldn't have been easy."** Sans said.

" _Easy enough when you can try as many times as you like."_

" **Right...forgot about that little trick of yours. Though you've..."** Sans trailed off, a thought occurring to him. He was in front of Frisk in an instant, his eye burning again.

" **You held that power...since the Underground. Why..."** Sans put his hands on Frisks shoulders, his grin tightening.

" **Why didn't you use it to escape!? You didn't...didn't need to..."**

" _...promised myself...I wouldn't take anyone's happiness away. Couldn't LOAD to before I was locked up, accidental SAVE when I first woke up in the hospital/prison...won't RESET."_

" **Frisk...there's no way that's the real reason. You could have easily recreated the events in the Underground after a RESET and avoided the whole mess of being locked up...what's the real reason?"**

" _You gave up because of RESETs..."_ Frisk looked into his eyes, tears in hers.

" _ **...I won't hurt you again. I refuse!"**_ This she spoke, her voice filled with determination.

Frisk stiffened as Sans hugged her close.

" **You stupid STUPID girl! I gave up because everything I cared about would be taken away and I didn't know why..."** Sans stared past her, into the distance.

" **...but you're far more important. If I lost you because you were scared to use your power...no! If you're in danger, if you're going to be hurt...don't ever hesitate.** **Use your power to protect yourself if needed. Don't let me hold you back."**

" _No. Won't take memories away. You came for me. It was worth waiting for you. I won't ever make the same mistakes I made before...I won't do it again. If I'm in trouble...I know you'll come for me. I trust you."_

" **Frisk..."** Sans held her close, as she returned the hug.

 _"I never wanted that power."_ Frisk barely held back tears, and Sans realized there was something she wasn't saying...something that was bothering her.

" **Something eating at ya?"** Sans asked. Frisk was clearly hesitant to write, but she slowly set her pen to the paper.

" _...It's a...temptation, that power. To create a world without consequence...it'll lead even good people down bad paths."_

" **Frisk...are you saying you..."**

" _I...I was scared, when I first fell. The first time I fought an enemy...I was really weak. I...I died to a Froggit of all things. But...I woke up again, and I realized I had this power. It didn't really help my feelings of fear...what it did was removed any fear of repriasal for my actions. If something went wrong...I could always just LOAD. So I walked through the Ruins...and this time, I killed everything that crossed my path, until there was nothing left...to make sure I couldn't be hurt. I thought Toriel was tricking me when she treated me so nicely. We have a fairy tale, about a witch in a candy house, who feeds them in order to fatten them up, before throwing them in an oven and eating them. I didn't trust Toriel...betrayed her at her most vulnerable moment. The power I gained...like a wolf among sheep...it was intoxicating. Before long...I didn't even recognize myself. Everything that crossed my path died, and I soon began seeking them out...to gain as much power as possible. I even tried to kill an innocent kid...he believed in me and I attacked him...I would have killed him...if it weren't for Undyne..."_ Frisk averted her eyes from Sans, not wanting him to see the shame she held in them.

" _...not even she was strong enough. I killed her, Mettaton...every monster that crossed my path. I fought to gain even more power. Just before I reached Asgore...someone intervened. You intervened. I fought you."_

" **You did, huh?"** Sans didn't seem surprised.

" _Your power, when you aren't being lazy, is truly frightening. I lost count of the number of times I died facing off against you. I grew more aware of your attack patterns, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I killed you. But...you gave me a chance. You knew...you knew about my power then too, but despite that...you stopped fighting and gave me a chance to stop. You showed me mercy. I was so tired of fighting...and I didn't actually want you dead, I just wanted to escape. If you were willing to stand aside...I wouldn't question it. So I...I took you up on it, and you..."_

" **I'm guessing I dunked you, huh?"** Sans said. Surprisingly, Frisk started laughing.

" _Yeah, you did. It really hurt you know...but...as I died, you whispered in my ear. You told me, if we really were friends...not to come back. I realized instantly...what you really meant. You really didn't want to fight me. And I realized I didn't want to fight you. Or anyone else. I was scared...but now I knew if it really were a terrible place...that I had the strength to fight my way out and escape. So I RESET, and did it right. I learned from you, and showed mercy whenever possible. I spared and befriended Papyrus and Undyne. It was really hard...but like you said, I've always been determined. I fought Flowey after he absorbed all 6 SOULs, and managed to survive his overpowered attacks. I spared him too, and he promised to let Asgore live if I did it again after befriending everyone, before sending me back. So I went and befriended Alphys...and this time...well, you know what happened then. And I realized...I was much happier with friends...rather than enemies. But even now...even now, I wonder what might have happened, had I kept going. Sometimes...sometimes a little voice in my head says I should go find out. But I remember what you did. Even at my worst...you gave me a chance. I won't...I won't abuse it...abuse your trust...it means a lot to me that you gave me that chance. That's why...I won't ever hurt you. And LOADing...RESETing...it hurts you. Because you can't remember...but you can still tell it happened. So I refuse. Instead, I'll put my trust in you...brother."_ Frisk wrote, though her troubled expression remained. She started to write again.

 **"I understand Frisk...you don't need to go any further, let's leave the past in the past. Forget that painful time."** Sans said. Frisk shook her head, and continued writing.

" _...I was scared the first time around because I'd never truly been treated kindly. I...I had trouble trusting people, even after I RESET."_

" **Come on Frisk...I don't...**

" _Sans, I need to get this off my chest. I dream about it, you know. I remember that world all too clearly...and the times I screwed up in this one, and even now, those horrible memories hover over me. I need...I need you to understand me. Fully. So I need to tell you this...about the times when I...when I killed. Please..."_ Frisk's expression was one of desperation...something Sans couldn't refuse on the face of someone he cared about.

" **OK then. I'll listen."**

" _...I didn't manage to do it in one straight shot. The first time I fought again...was against Papyrus. He started talking about a special attack of some sort, and my fear hit me like a 'fright' train."_ Frisk smiled a little at her pun, and Sans chuckled a bit, though neither of them were truly laughing, given the subject. Frisk quickly sobered as she continued writing.

" _I freaked out and fought back without even thinking...I didn't realize how little he actually wanted to fight me. I found out how a monster's defense drops if they don't want to fight...because of Papyrus. I cried as I held his body, crumbling to dust after a single hit...the only thing that kept me from breaking completely at that point was actually him. He forgave me, told me he thought I was still a good person, even as he died. And then the fog cleared...and I saw you. Seeing your face, the utter_ _ **despair**_ _...I never want to see it again like that. I LOADed instantly, terrified of you and sickened at my own actions. As soon as I'd LOADed, I threw up, then sat there and cried until I fell asleep. I ended up having to LOAD again...since I was there so long I died of exposure to the cold. The next time, I resolved to face his attack head on...until this silly little dog...he somehow stole it. I couldn't help it, I laughed the rest of the fight, until I finally was able to spare him."_ Frisk wiped away tears.

" _...it was generally the same thing with Undyne and Mettaton. Something would spook me during the fight...and I'd slip into bad habits. But...I remembered you, your decision to spare even a murderer like I had been. I refused to let these deaths stand. Sans...you are the only reason things are as good as they are. Without you...I'm just a killer."_

Frisks eyes watered as she stared at the skeleton. She suddenly lunged forward and pulled him into a hug.

" _ **I need you to know this...so you know what I truly am. So you can stop me...if I go back to being...being that murderous demon I truly am."**_ Frisk trailed off, unable to continue, her voice catching in a hiccup.

" **...you don't give yourself enough credit. Maybe you relied a little on me...but it was all ultimately you. I showed you another path, one you didn't realize existed...but it was your strength that let you walk it. But don't worry. I don't plan to leave you anytime soon, if ever. After all, I do need to look out for my little sis, don't I?"** Sans said. Frisk smiled, though she sniffled a little.

" _ **...was scared...you wouldn't want me either...after...after I told you."**_

" **You're a bone-head. Tibia little straight with you, I'm a little upset you think so little of me. Sis...I know things were tough. You were a scared little kid, fighting to stay alive, at any cost. You did some things you regret...but you** _ **stopped.**_ **You went back, you saved everyone...you** _ **atoned**_ **. And now..."** Sans pushed her back, so he could look her in the eyes.

" **I trust you. Completely. Just like you trust me. So...let's not sweat the details."** Sans said. He took a couple of steps away from Frisk and looked over the horizon, his back to Frisk.

" _ **...ok bro."**_ Frisk said, standing up and watching over the empty country side.

" **Tomorrow we erect the barrier. Good fences and good neighbors and all that."** Sans said. Frisk nodded.

" **Don't stay out here too long. Wouldn't want you to get sick with a** _ **femur**_ **. "** Sans said. Frisk turned to nod, only to find he had already gone.

 _'...Thank you Sans.'_

Frisk's heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. The guilt she had carried with her...it wasn't gone, not completely...but it was lessened. She watched the sun slowly near the horizon, the sky above it growing lighter by the minute. Despite her improved mood however, she couldn't help but think that things had gone wrong.

 _'It wasn't supposed to be like this. After defeating Asriel and destroying the barrier...it was supposed to usher in a golden age, an era of monster and human cooperation...not this.'_

Frisk turned and began her trek back _Home._

 _'But...they caused this. Those short-sighted politicians...the racist bastards...it's because of them that things became this way. I'll end it...protect the people who matter. To hell with the rest of them.'_

Frisk's thoughts drifted to the friends she had made throughout the Underground, all waiting for her at _Home._

 _'Because...they came for me...when no one else would.'_

Thoughts of Sans now entered her mind.

 _'...and he accepted me...darkness and all.'_


End file.
